


Wait, You’re Real?!

by amuhseen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dimension Travel, Golden Trio meets Spidey Trio, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry and Peter are orphan buddies, Hermione and MJ are done with their boys, I know that they’re completely different time zones but bear with me, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter and Harry are total fanboys, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Ron and Ned are supportive BFFs, Universe Travel, WARNING: my writing is terrible, Weasley is my king, just give my children a break, of each other, ron weasley is a good bro, they bond over their reckless friends, when my wizard son meets my spider son, why would you even read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuhseen/pseuds/amuhseen
Summary: When Peter touches a stone capable of travelling through different dimensions, he, Ned and MJ are in for a surprise.





	1. PETER’S MISTAKE

CHAPTER 1

“Remind me again why I decided to do this,” Dr Stephen Strange said tiredly as he wearily eyed the three teenagers in front of him, two of them wearing looks of angelic innocence that looked so genuine that he was surprised that they weren’t being showered by heavenly beams of light that were accompanied with a choir of angels and glistening golden halos whilst the other’s featured were structured into a look of complete indifference as she was scrolling through her phone .

“Because Parker kept bugging you by using his puppy eyes and pre-pubescent girl voice until you did,” MJ replied without looking up from her phone which caused Ned to roar with laughter as Peter turned redder than the Doctor’s cloak as he began to stammer that he does not have puppy eyes or a girlish voice. Strange inhaled deeply, closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, then addressed the trio again.

“Just promise me that you won’t touch ANYTHING. Every artefact in this building possesses powers far greater than you children can imagine and believe me, the _last_ thing I need is to have an angry Stark storming in here and threatening to end my life because his precious protege has been harmed.”

“Don’t worry Mr Dr Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts, sir,” Peter replied, all of his previous embarrassment of his _very_ _manly_ _voice -_ _stop_ _laughing_ _Ned_ seemingly forgotten, “Ned, MJ and I promise to be very careful and not touch anything.”

“Yeah, sir,” Ned added, nodding his head rapidly, his brown eyes bright with wonder. “I still can’t believe that we’re in the New York Sanctum,” he whispered to himself

“You’ve said that ten times since we’ve entered the building,” MJ said in amusement, “careful Leeds, or you’ll combust.”

“I think I just might,” he retorted, “I honestly can’t believe my life right now. My best friend is Spider-Man and I’m his Guy-In-The-Chair, I have Tony Stark’s phone number and now I’m talking to a wizard.”

“For the last time, I’m not a wiz-”

“Mr Dr Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts, sir, what’s this cool glowy thing?” Peter’s voice called out from where he stood in the corner. He was pointing at an ancient floor length mirror that held a glowing oval shaped stone, which was rapidly changing colours, in the centre.

“That, young spider,” Wong said from the top of the staircase where he definitely wasn’t a second ago, “is a stone that is capable of transporting its user to alternate realities.”

“WHAT?” Peter and Ned yelled in surprise and even MJ looked interested. “You’re kidding.”

“No, he is not ‘kidding’, that stone is very powerful, one of the most powerful objects in existence, apart from the infinity stones of course. However it is also very dangerous as it’s power is unstable and uncontrollable. Once you touch it, there is no knowing where it would transport you.”

“So what you’re saying is: one second, you could be standing here and the next second you could be transported to, like, the middle of the zombie apocalypse, or something?” Ned asked, which caused Wong to nod his head.

“That is so cool! It’s just like the portkey in the Goblet of Fire.” Peter exclaimed as he began to examine it.

“PARKER! What part of ‘very dangerous’ and ‘uncontrollable’ do you not understand?” Strange shouted which caused Peter to jump and then quickly steady himself before he landed on the ceiling - don’t ask.

“Okay, okay, it’s cool, I’m cool I- what’s the matter?” Peter asked when he saw Ned’s hands covering his mouth and MJ usually stoic face wearing a look of shock. Slowly, Ned raised a quivering finger and pointed at the stone where Peter’s hand was directly in the center of.

“Uh oh” was all he could say before he felt like the ground was swallowing him up. He heard a faint shout of his name as well as the thundering of feet on the wooden floor running towards him on the before he fell into the ground like Alice did into the rabbit hole.

When he opened his eyes he saw a bespectacled boy with messy black hair and bright emerald eyes, another lanky, freckled boy with a mop of flaming red hair, and a girl with bushy brown hair, all three of them were holding long wooden sticks that were each pointed directly at his face.


	2. HOGWARTS, 1995

"All right, I think that that wraps up our last DA meeting for the week," Harry said, clapping his hands and smiling at the other occupants of the Room of Requirement. As he watched everyone file out, he noticed that Ron and Hermione stayed where they are under the pretence of examining the bookshelves. Once the room had been cleared out, his two best friends shared a glance before Ron addressed him.

 

"Harry, mate," Ron began slowly, "Hermione and I were talking and, well, we're worried about you."

 

"Ron, I told you. I'm fi-"

 

"Oh for goodness sake, don't you dare say that you're fine Harry when you're clearly not." Hermione snapped with flames in her eyes, a warning sign that if anyone were to disagree with her, or even interupt her, the entire school will know why the Weasley children nicknamed her 'Granger Danger'. "Your hand has been injured to the point where that pathetic excuse of a bandage has been stained red, you barely eat during meal times in the Great Hall, and Ron says that you barely sleep because you've been having nightmares."

 

Harry shot a glare at the boy in question. _Traitor_.

Ron shrugged unapologetically; he wanted it to stop. He wanted the nights he would spend lying awake in bed because Harry's nightmares would keep him up to stop. Not that he could hear could Harry screaming - no his best friend was too much of a noble git to inconvenience anyone with his nightmares (for some reason this idiot thought he deserved them because he blamed himself for what happened in the graveyard) - Harry's silencing charms were able to fool everyone else in the dorm but not him, when he already spent two nights with his heart in his mouth as he thought that his best friend was being crucioed. Silencing charms may show mercy on the ears but they didn't stop him from seeing the person he would sacrifice himself to a giant chess set to spend each night tossing and turning and waking up panting with sweat soaking his forehead. It didn't stop the sight of his first friend, his _best_ friend, clutching and hugging his pillow like a lifeline, like a child seeking comfort, as tears ran down his face. It didn't stop the whimpers and the begging and the pleading. He wasn't as stupid as Snape thought he was; he may not be as smart as Hermione but he did notice. He noticed how his best mate's eyes that shone when they first met on the train, that were always bright with emotion were now empty and dull and he _had to do something, dammit_. He made a promise to himself four years ago when he stayed up during first year to write to his mum to tell her that Harry wasn't expecting any gifts that year, remembering how Harry chose him, the poor Weasley kid, over Draco Malfoy, the boy who could get anything he wanted, to be his best friend that he will protect his brother in all but blood with his life and he had failed. Some best friend he was. So forgive him if he told Hermione, he was desperate.

 

"Listen guys-"

 

"No, _you_ listen Harry. Please just let us help you. We care about you, we all do. Perhaps if you just tell Sirius-"

 

"NO!" Harry shouted with so much force that both Ron and Hermione nearly jumped out of their skin, "if I tell Sirius then he would do something that would get him caught and sent back to Azkaban and I refuse to let anything happen to him, okay. I've already lost my parents, I can't lose him as well. And I am not going to give Umbridge the satisfaction of knowing that she got to me. Don't you see-"

 

The rest of his passionate speech was cut off by a blinding flash of light and soft thumps of bodies hitting the wooden floor. Immediately Harry pointed his wand at the three intruders as his fellow Gryffindors do the same. After a few seconds, the boy who landed in the middle of the trio woke up meeting his large chocolate brown eyes with Harry's narrowed green ones. He took one look at the two wizards and witch in front of him and his companions before his eyes went wide and he softly whispered, "Oh. My. God".

 

"Who are you?" Harry growled, tightening his grip on his wand as the other two unconscious teenagers began to stir. The boy could only gape at the trio in front of him and the dark skinned boy next to him gasped loudly as he slapped his hands on his mouth faintly muttering, "I can't believe it.".

 

"Hey, we asked you a question." Ron snapped, raising his voice, and for once, he was thankful for his lanky frame which he was able to use to tower over the frightened teenagers. His wand nearly snapped at the pressure he was exerting onto it as he practically thrust his arm as far as possible so that it was millimetres away from the lighter-skinned boy's nose.

 

"Hey!" the darker-skinned boy shouted, all of his apparent fear vanishing at the sight of his companion being threatened, "listen, if you want to hurt Peter, you'd have to go through me first."

 

Ron's eyes widened as his entire body froze at hearing the same words he shouted at Sirius Black being repeated at him. It was clear that the boy cared about his friend - _no, Ron what are you thinking? They could be Death Eaters in disguise, then we'll see how adorable their friendship is. Besides it's not like we have fond memories of blokes named 'Peter' anyways._

 

"Listen," Hermione said in a no-nonsense sort of voice, "we don't want to hurt you but we have no idea who you are, where you come from or even if you're a threat or not so if the three of you could kindly tell us your names, it would be greatly appreciated but if you don't it would not end well. And don't even bother trying to come up with a lie."

 

"Yes, miss," the boy named Peter said quietly, nodding his head and looking so scared that the Gryffindors almost pitied him. Almost.

 

"We'll start with you," Harry said firmly to him, already beginning to dislike him from the moment they heard that his name is Peter. However, for some reason, he felt the odd need to comfort him the way he would a younger brother and to make sure that he was fine. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head. " So what's your full name, Peter..."

 

"Parker," he supplied.

"My name is Peter Benjamin Parker."


	3. THE DISCOVERY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know that Spiderman Homecoming and Order of the Phoenix are completely different time periods, but bare with me.
> 
> Also, I got the idea of Harry being a Spider-Man fanboy from Starkid’s Very Potter Musical
> 
> NOTE: This is cross-posted on FanFiction.net under the same title but a username of amnaangel12

Silence rang through the room. Harry and Hermione stood there shocked while Ron was confused at his friends' reactions.  
  
"Peter ... Parker," Hermione said slowly, as if for once in her life she couldn't understand what was going on.  
  
"Like, Spider-Man, Peter Parker?" Harry asked like he could not believe his ears.  
  
Peter and Ned's eyes bugged out of their heads as they stared at the Golden Trio in shock whereas MJ's face remained in it's default indifferent look.  
  
"Wha-wha-," Ned stammered, unable to say any clear words.  
  
"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" Peter yelled, his voice going up about five octaves as he did so.  
  
"Wait, wait I'm confused. What's going on?" Ron asked, his eyebrows furrowing, as he glanced between his friends and Peter, "Who's Spider-Man and how do you two know this? Is it like some muggle thing?"  
  
"No, Ron," Hermione answered still looking at Peter like he was something she had never seen before, "He's a superhero from a comic book."  
  
Wait, _comic book_?  
  
' _Did she just say Ron?_ ' Ned thought  
  
"Yeah," Harry added, "he's a teenager who gets bitten by a radioactive spider during his field trip to Oscorp and becomes a superhero after his Uncle Ben dies."  
  
Wait, WHAT?!  
  
"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT AS WELL?!" Peter yelled in a high-pitched voice once more, his large eyes becoming even larger, if that was even possible.  
  
"Actually Hermione, how do you know that?" Harry asked, swivelling his head and looking at her in confusion, suddenly realising that Hermione Granger, the most textbook oriented person he knows, who doesn't even consider Divination an actual subject, poses knowledge of a fictional comic book spandex-wearing superhero. Hermione turned pink as she ducked her head and mumbled something about her father being a fan of superhero comics.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," Ned said, and all of a sudden his scared demeanour vanished as he transformed from  a stuttering, shocked mess into his best friend's Guy In The Chair that webbed up one of the Vulture's cronies when he tried to attack Peter, the guy that always watches out for his best friend whenever Flash Thompson makes his life hell, the guy that's always got Peter's back whenever he needs help and right now he needs help, judging by the look of absolute fear and surprise that was written on his face. Besides all this talk of muggles, the fact that the trio holding sticks in front of him look remarkably like his favourite book characters, and how the girl called the boy Ron was really starting to give him a feeling that they are far from home*. "How do you know all of that? Not even MJ knows all of that and she's our best friend."  
  
"MJ? Like Mary-Jane Watson?" Harry asked in confusion once again, noting that the tanned girl with frizzy brown hair looked nothing like the red head that captures Spider-Man's heart in the comics.  
  
"No. Like Michelle Jones," MJ replied with a raised eyebrow as the two boys from her universe asked in unison who Mary-Jane was.  
  
"Hold on a second," Ron said, holding both of his arms up to silence everyone in the room. He turned to address his friends, "You guys are saying that this 'Peter Parker' person," he said while gesturing to the teen in question, "is actually something muggles call a 'superhero' that's called Spider-boy or something."  
  
"It's Spider-MAN," Peter whined defensively, once again showing his friends just how manly his voice is  
  
"You don't exactly look like a man," Ron retorted,  scoffing, "you look like just as much of a scrawny midget as him", he pointed his thumb at Harry.  
  
"Hey!" Harry and Peter yelled, both of them blushing as their friends smirked, Ned having to cover his mouth to hide his laughter as Peter glared at him.  
  
"So you're actually Peter Parker," Hermione said in a tone of seriousness once she finished enjoying herself with Harry's embarrassment, although her friends could detect some intrigue and amazement hidden in her tone.  
  
"Yes I am," Peter answered in desperation, "Believe me, I have no idea how you know all of that about me. But you've got to understand that I'm telling the truth. I can even prove it."  
  
"Prove it? How can you - BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled as he watched the brown-haired boy in front of him do a back flip and land on the -incredibly high - ceiling cross-legged. The three Gryffindors stared up at him in shock, although Harry's green eyes lit up in amazement at seeing his childhood hero in action.  
  
"Oh. My. Merlin," Harry gasped, he couldn't hide the awe in his voice as he suddenly shouted at the ceiling,  "Can you do the thwip thing as well? You know, with your webshooters?"  
  
"Oh, you mean like this," Peter aimed the palm of his hand towards a pillow that was resting on a vacant chair. A strand of his web solution shot out, which he then pulled towards him once his target was hit. He then dropped the pillow directly under him, in front of the Golden Trio, as he suddenly dropped from the ceiling and landed, once again, cross-legged on the floor on top of the pillow.  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron whispered to himself, "So, what you're like part-spider?" Ron asked Peter, growing green at the thought. Clearly he was reliving that night in the Forbidden Forest when he first met Aragog. Damn you, Hagrid, why did it have to be spiders?  
  
"Kind of? I mean I have spider-like mutations in my DNA which allow me to do things that normal people can't. But don't worry I'm just as arachnophobic as you are. Trust me, being trapped in a room full of radioactive spiders and then having one bite you which causes you to go through a day of painful transformations due to genetic mutations gives you just about the same amount of trauma towards spiders as having your twin older brothers transfigure your teddy bear into one when you're two," Peter replied, saying the last bit with a slight laugh as if the day he spent tossing and turning in bed in agony with a high fever and his senses dialled to eleven was nothing more than a fond memory.  
  
"How in the name of Merlin's beard do you know that!?" Ron questioned with wide eyes.  
  
"We'll, I don't think that the trauma would be _exactly_ the same, seeing that I don't have any siblings, and I wasn't really into stuffed animals that much, only this-"  
  
"No, not that," Ron interrupted, "I'm talking about how you knew Fred and George transfigured my teddy bear when I was young. The only people that know that are my family, Harry and Hermione."  
  
"Oh, I read about it in The Chamber of Secrets," Peter said offhandedly then backtracked when he saw the bug-eyed looks on the trio's faces.  
  
"What do you meant by that?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Well, um, you see. Where we come from you're all book characters, like how you say we're all comic book characters," Peter explained.  
  
"Wait, where do you come from exactly?" Harry asked, not sure how to react to this piece of information  
  
With a deep breath and a look to his friends, he replied:  
  
"From another universe."  
  
  
  
  
  
* See what I did there?  
  
  
  



	4. THE PROBLEM

**A/N – Sorry I'm a little late in updating, guys. I just landed back home from holiday so I spent the past few days getting dragged along to different places with my parents** **  
** **  
** **Happy New Years** **  
**  
  
  
"Let me get this straight," Ron began once the three explained their predicament, "you were in this place called a 'Sanctum' when he," he pointed at Peter, "touched a stone that made you travel across universes and you ended up here."  
  
Peter and Ned nodded while MJ made the 'okay' gesture with her hand.  
  
"So it's kind of like the portkey that I touched in the maze last year," Harry mused, which caused Peter to be surprised at how HARRY FREAKIN POTTER agreed with him.  
  
"That was highly dangerous and completely reckless of you," Hermione scolded in what her best friends called the 'Hermione lecture voice number 6', "if that was as powerful and uncontrollable as you were told it was you could have landed anywhere. Even here isn't safe now that You Know Who is back. You could have died."  
  
Despite his shame at being scolded by Hermione Granger, the girl who punched Draco Malfoy in the face, Ned couldn't help but smirk as he quipped, "Yeah, I guess so but recklessly running headfirst into life threatening situations is just another day in the life of Peter Parker."  
  
"Hey!" Peter groaned as MJ nodded her head in agreement, "I don't act reckless-"  
  
"Vulture," Ned retorted, causing Peter's argument to die on his lips.  
  
Fair enough.  
  
"Okay, but how I was i supposed to know he's Liz's father? I'm telling you it's just another-"  
  
"- case of Parker Luck?" Harry questioned with a grin.  
  
"Exactly," Peter replied with a nod, a smile adorning his features as well.  
  
"Still," Ned said only slightly perturbed by how the Boy Who Lived knew one of his best friend's favourite lines, "It's not like he doesn't willingly put himself in danger if it means he can protect someone else. You know he once tried to save the life of the guy that tried to kill him."  
  
"Hello, look at the Noble Git himself over here. He's got such a hero complex like 'No guys, I'll go straight to the place where I'll meet my inevitable death by myself. It's too dangerous for you, and it's obviously soooo much safer if I go by myself without any help whatsoever.'" Ron said, dramatically gesturing at Harry which caused the boy in question to roll his eyes but his cheeks were slightly flushed.  
  
"By the way," Ron added afterwards, "what's Parker Luck."  
  
"It's what I call it when my Spider-Man life interrupts my Peter Parker life. Like how I asked my crush to Homecoming but then her dad turned out to be a criminal mastermind that's been trying to kill me, or well, trying to kill Spider-Man I should say."  
  
"What's Homecoming?" Ron asked, automatically looking to Hermione who shrugged. Oh right, they don't have that in Britain in the 1990s.  
  
"It's like the Yule Ball but less formal I guess," Peter explained which caused the witch and wizards to nod in understanding before Ron and Hermione froze and drastically paled.  
  
"You - you know about the Yule Ball?" Ron stammered as he and Hermione shared a look before quickly looking away, blushing.  
  
"Yeah, we know everything," Peter said nonchantly before he caught himself with a sudden realisation - he knew everything. He knows about the horcruxes, the Death Eaters, the seeds of war that are currently being planted. He knows how Harry will break down after his godfather dies in the Department of Mysteries, how he'll be a godfather himself when Remus Lupin has a son. He knows how Ron and Hermione will finally stop dancing around each other and have two children after their married, how Ron will cry in terror when he hears the love of his life being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange in Malfoy Manor. He knows how Harry will end up with his best friend's younger sister and have children, each of them named to honour the ones he loved but didn't completely lose because they always live on inside him. He knows how the war will break families apart and claim young, old, women, children and the many deaths that will take place, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dobby, Hedwig, Fred...  
  
"Well, do you know how to get back to wherever it is you came from?" Harry asked the three, interrupting Peter's thoughts, in an attempt to distract his friends from whatever it was they were doing.  
  
"No, Mr Harry Potter, sir," Ned said despairingly, which caused Peter and MJ to swivel their heads and look at him weirdly and Ron to snort.  
  
"Um, just Harry's fine," Harry mumbled, looking down and blushing.  
  
"Merlin, you sounded just like Dobby," Ron said, shaking his head and grinning.  
  
"That is one of the nicest things I've ever heard anyone tell me," Ned whispered in awe.  
  
"You're weird," MJ stated.  
  
"What about Dumbledore?" Peter asked, he turned to Harry, "I know that he and you aren't exactly having the best lines of communication but maybe he knows a way to send us back."  
  
"That's not a bad idea," Hermione said thoughtfully, "but how are we going to get there without anyone seeing them. I doubt we can all fit under the cloak. Super powers or not, having muggles in Hogwarts is not a good thing - no offence," she turned to the three, who all shook their heads, " if Umbridge finds out -"  
  
"A disillusionment charm," Peter burst out which caused everyone to look at him. He blushed under everyone's gaze and suddenly found the floor very interesting, "I mean could the three of you cast a disillusionment charm on us?"  
  
"Of course we can. Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione said, looking troubled at the thought of not thinking of a solution to their predicament sooner.  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione," Harry said cajolingly, sensing his friend's thoughts, "I doubt that it can be worse than asking out the daughter of Adrian Toomes."  
  
"Wait, how do you know that?" Peter asked.  
  
"That Adrian Toomes is the Vulture?" Harry enquired, as Peter nodded, "Oh, because he's part of the Sinister Six."  
  
"What's the Sinister Six?" Peter asked as Ned and MJ shared a look.  
  
"They're - "  
  
"They're not important. What is important is getting you back to where you belong." Hermione cut Harry off and shot him a look.  
  
"Alright," Ned said slowly with an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Let's head off to Dumbledore's."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. THE MEETING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - So guys, I might not be able to update as often now that the school term has started and I have GCSEs in a few months but I'll try my best. Sorry about that.  
> Also thank you for all of your nice comments. It means so much to me that there are people who take the time out of their lives to actually read the weird stuff that comes out of my brain. I love all of you so much, you really make my day. :)
> 
> WARNING - This chapter does contain some Dumbledore bashing

"Oh. My. God." Ned whispered in awe from his spot in Dumbledore's (very interesting decorated) office. Peter shot him a warning look with a finger on his lips in an attempt to keep his best friend quiet. Granted, he was having a fanboy-fueled freakout himself at the fact that he was standing in the office of ALBUS FREAKIN' DUMBLEDORE and he was a hundred and ten percent certain that the moment he would find himself alone he'd immediately release all of the internal screaming he's currently building up but they need to keep quiet so that they don't get caught.  
  
"Tell me if I'm incorrect but if I understand correctly, what the three of you are telling me is that three muggles from an alternate universe somehow ended up in Hogwarts," Dumbledore asked, surveying the trio over his half moon glasses.  
  
"Why yes, sir," Hermione replied, "We know that it sounds rather unbelievable but -"  
  
Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her, "I'm not saying that I don't believe you, Miss Granger. I'm just curious as to how muggles are able to see our school. Where are they now?"  
  
"Over here, sir," she gestured at the area where the disillusioned teenagers stood, "we disillusioned them so that no one would see them."  
  
"I see," he stared piercingly directly at the three dimension travellers, making them feel as if his bright blue eyes were staring straight into their souls. "Please follow me. All six of you."  
  
He got up and lead the six to the staff room, the kids from Queens each giving each other looks during the entire way. When the group arrived, Dumbledore muttered a few words in Latin and rays of light swirled from his wand and splashed onto the door, locking it and preventing anyone from entering, then the same light swirled around the room, covering the walls, before it faded. All the teachers looked at their headmaster in surprise.  
  
"Albus, what is going on? Why are you placing a ward on the staff room?" Professor Sprout asked in worry.  
  
"Yes, and why are Misters Potter and Weasley and Miss Granger here?" Professor McGonagall added.  
  
"Obviously Potter's gotten himself into trouble yet again," Snape drawled quietly, "so now he needs others to clean up his mess."  
  
"I assure all of you that they aren't in trouble in any way. I merely placed a ward to ensure that no one can enter and no one can leave and put anyone in danger. It must come to your attention that these students have informed me that three muggles have somehow appeared at Hogwarts." That got a reaction from everyone as the entire room gasped.  
  
"Muggles? Albus, you must be mistaken," Professor Flitwick stated, "It is impossible for muggles to even see Hogwarts, let alone enter."  
  
"We'll see," he replied, "Severus, if you would hand me that vial of veritaserum you keep on your person."  
  
Once Snape handed him a small vial, Albus conjured three cups of pumpkin juice and added three drops to each and then asked the three Gryffindors to undo their disillusionment charm. The entire room went silent as three teenagers were revealed. Immediately, every wand in the room - apart from the Golden Trio's and Dumbledore's - was pointed at them. Noting their startled expressions Dumbledore politely asked them to drink the cups that we're flying towards them. When they did he cut straight to the chase:  
  
"What are your names?"  
  
"Peter Parker."  
  
"Edward Leeds."  
  
"Michelle Jones."  
  
"And how did you get here?" He asked.  
  
"Well," Peter began, "we were hanging around the New York Sanctum with Dr Stephen Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts and Keeper of the Time Stone when I found this really cool glowy stone thing - which kind of reminded me of another glowy thing that I found while fighting The Vulture - anyway he told us that it was really dangerous 'cause it can travel through dimensions, or was it universes - well, they're the same thing anyway, but then I accidentally touched it, which wasn't my fault, and then we landed in the Room of Requirement, or at least I think it was because it looked like the room in the movies but then again the movies aren't an entirely accurate portrayal of the books aren't they ANYWAY that's why we're here."  
  
"Did - did he even stop to breathe?" Harry whispered incredulously to Ron who shrugged.  
  
"Anyway sir, I was kind of hoping if you might find a way to send us home. I have bio homework to finish for tomorrow and I was only able to write the hypothesis and that took forever."  
  


"They're telling the truth," Dumbledore said.  
  
"But Alternate Universes? Could such a thing even be possible, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Anything is possible, my dear," he replied, "what I fail to understand is if Mr Parker was the one who came into contact with the stone, then how were the two of you able to travel here?" He looked at Ned and MJ.  
  
"After Peter touched the stone, this weird portal thing opened up," Ned explained, "so I jumped in after him and MJ followed me."  
  
"What!" Peter cried in shock, "why would you do that?!"  
  
"So that you don't get killed, you idiot," he countered, "so that whatever danger that you're going to throw yourself into, you won't be alone."  
  
"Ned, I have superpowers. You and MJ don't. You guys don't heal the same way I do so it's alright for me to get hurt but if you do-"  
  
"Last time I checked Peter, pain is felt the same way, whether you have powers or not."  
  
"Ned, you worry too much."  
  
"No, I worry too little because no matter what happens you always say the same thing: 'I'm fine'. Even if you're bleeding out in a ditch surrounded in a pool of your own blood. You always insist your fine because you don't want to 'bother anyone' and it scares me because you could be dying I would never know." Peter was shocked to see his normally cheerful friend get so serious, scared and emotional. He suspected that the veritaserum was making him admit everything that he would otherwise keep silent about.  
  
"Boys," Dumbledore cut in.  
  
"Sorry, sir," Ned apologised, "it's just that I have a self-sacrificing best friend with a hero complex who refuses to ask for help."  
  
"You and me both," Ron muttered with a pointed look towards Harry. Harry looked the other way.  
  
"Just wanted to add sir, that I'm a huge fan," Ned gushed to Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm not," MJ added nonchalantly, raising her hand.  
  
"MJ!" Her friends exclaimed in shock. Everyone apart from Dumbledore looked at her in bewilderment.  
  
"What, you expect me to like someone who refuses to tell a child about the dangers of war, who treats a teenager like he's a soldier, a pig for slaughter, instead of what he is - a child!" It was unnerving, to say the least, to see their normally emotionless poker-faced best friend start raising her voice. She glared angrily at the headmaster as she gestured at Harry, staring accusingly as she spat, "You left him in an abusive household, where he was treated as nothing but a FREAK, where he was bullied and mistreated just because he was different, where he spent ten years of his life locked away in a broom closet because he was different." At this Harry winced and then squirmed at the curious looks he got from his friends. "You don't do anything. And when he's scared, when it's your job to explain to him what's happening, you ignore him and then expect him to practically commit suicide and of course he will because he thinks that its the right thing to do because you put him in a place where he thinks that he's not special. When were you going to tell him that the reason he's having nightmares is not because he's evil but because he's got a piece of Voldemort's soul inside of him? When were you going to tell him about the horcruxes or the prophecy or anything?"  
  
"You know of the prophecy?" Professor McGonagall gasped.  
  
"Wait. What's a horcrux?" Harry asked to Hermione who looked as confused to him.  
  
"We know everything," Ned muttered.  
  
"But how?" Professor Flitwick asked once he composed himself from his shock at the truth of Harry's home life.  
  
"Well, you see," Peter said, "where we come from you all exist just not in the way you do now. You're all book characters created by this lady called J K Rowling."  
  
"I should have known," Ron said darkly to himself, drawing the attention from Peter and onto himself.  
  
"What?" Hermione questioned him.  
  
Ron turned to Harry and said, "On the summer before your second year, there were bars on your window and a lock on your door; during Christmas in first year you said you weren't expecting any presents; before the world cup you sent us letters asking for food and before third year you sent Hedwig to live with us. I should've seen the signs straight away. Harry why didn't you bloody say anything?"  
  
"Ron, please, can we talk about this later?" Harry implored, feeling cornered, "we need to send these three home before something terrible happens."  
  
"Alright," Hermione said with a tone of finality, giving harry a look that plainly said ' _we'll discuss this later_ ', she asked Peter, "So what exactly do you mean by books - and did you say something about movies?"  
  
"Well there are seven books, each of them about one academic year that Harry goes through at Hogwarts, and after the books were released this company called Warner Bros made eight movies - because the last book was too long to put into one."  
  
"So which book are we in now?" Ron asked, putting the thought of asking what a movie was in the back of his mind for now.  
  
"Well since you were talking about Umbridge and were in the Room of Requirement, we're in the fifth book, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. That's the one where the original order gets re-established due to the return of Voldemort."  
  
"And since there are books about the wizarding world, you know about the horcruxes," Dumbledore stated.  
  
"Yes, sir," Peter replied, "I don't suppose you know how to send us back do you. Aunt May and Mr Stark are going to be so worried. I wish I could call them, but you can't use technology in Hogwarts."  
  
"Mr Stark? Like Tony Stark? Like Iron Man?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The very one." Ned answered, smiling slightly.  
  
"Oh my Merlin," both she and Harry whispered.  
  
"I'll see what can be done," Dumbledore told Peter, "but the question remains on where you will stay."  
  
"They can stay in the Room of Requirement," Harry said quickly, "They'll be safe there."  
  
"Oh, we just had to come to Hogwarts at the beginning of the Second Wizarding War, of course we did," Ned groaned, "of all the places we had to come to, it had to be at the time of Voldemort's return. Why couldn't we have transported to the Hundred Acre Wood or the Lego Movie universe or something?"  
  
"Hey, at least it's not Jurassic World or a universe where the three of us are international criminals who are on the run with capital punishment over our heads," Peter suggested thoughtfully, "although I wouldn't say no to a Star Wars universe."  
  
"Well that's settled," Dumbledore said, "the three of you are to stay in the Room of Requirement until a solution can be found to send you back home."  
  
"Thank you so much, sir," Ned and Peter said in unison whilst MJ muttered something about him doing something right for once.  
  
"Um, Professor," Harry asked reluctantly, "do you think that, maybe, it might be possible that, I could stay with them until they go back. I promise that I'll catch up on whatever school work I've missed. It's just that he's, you know, Spider-Man and I'm a big fan so it's kind of a once in a lifetime opportunity..."  
  
"Of course you can, my dear boy," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Oh this is going to be so much fun," Harry and Peter grinned.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - okay let's make some things clear: I don't hate Dumbledore, I actually like him. It's just that MJ, to me at least, is the type of person who says things for how they are without thinking about how the other person might feel about it (like how she calls Peter and Ned losers without even knowing that much about them), because she's just observant not obsessed. So whilst Ned and Peter are the type who look past mistakes and see the good in people, MJ would call them out, especially if she just had enough veritaserum that would make the Dark Lord himself reveal his darkest secrets.  
> Okay I'm done


	6. THE (TOTALLY AWESOME) SLEEPOVER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I'm a little late but  
> THE NEW SPIDER-MAN FFH TRAILER KILLED ME. I watched it literally ten minutes after it came out and I felt so many feelings. Also TONY STARK IS NOT DEAD OKAY. HE'S JUST BUSY DOING TONY STARK STUFF - I NEED MY IRONDAD AND SPIDERSON.

"I still can't believe that this is actually my life," Ned whispered to himself from his position on his four poster bed. The group of six teenagers had returned back to their place of meeting, the Room of Requirement having transformed it's interior from a training room into a cosy dormitory. Standing along the perimeter, were sturdy mahogany four posters that were practically overflowing with duvets and plush white pillows and carefully covered with silk purple sheets. Next to each bed was a chest of drawers that each held objects that were specific to the people entering it, as if the room was able to read their minds and delve into their personalities (which Peter supposed it did); one had on top of it a myriad of flasks containing different chemicals as well as some science textbooks, another had boxes of Lego kits and Star Wars novels, another had a shelf full of thriller books, both fiction and non-fiction, another was filled with textbooks and parchment paper, whilst the other two had Quidditch magazines and parchment paper respectively. Two large doors, each with a sign that said either 'Boys' or 'Girls' lead to two bathrooms. In the middle, on top of a deep indigo rug, stood a circular table that was surrounded by deep purple throw pillows and sitting cushions.  
"I hope that this is alright," Hermione had said to the dimension travellers, two of which were standing frozen in place with their eyes wide and jaws hanging whilst the other was surveying the room with an look of usual impassiveness but an eyebrow was raised and her head was nodding slightly to show her approval.

"Are you actually?" Peter asked Harry, who shot him a confused look.

"Am I actually what?"

"A Spider-Man fan?"

"No, not exactly," he replied, tilting his head to the side in thought, "I'm more of a Peter Parker fan."

"Wha- why?" Peter asked in confusion, "Spider-Man's the superhero who saves people. Peter Parker is a - a nobody."

"No. He's not." Harry stated seriously, "Peter Parker and Spider-Man aren't mutually exclusive, you know. Spider-Man's just a suit; it's Peter that's the hero. You're the one that willingly risks your life everyday just so that the people of Queens are safe and continue to do so even when there are people like J. J. Jameson and The Bugle who condemn you for it. And I know nothing about muggle science, because, you know, I live in a magical castle, but something tells me that your web shooters - the ones made by PETER PARKER - aren't that easy to make. Spider-Man's not my hero, it's you."

"Harry Potter just said I'm his hero," Peter said incredulously, causing Harry to grin.

"Don't think that what you said has any meaning," Ned called out, "I've been saying the same thing for ages but he has too much of a inferiority complex to get it through his thick skull that-" he was cut off when a nicely aimed pillow - courtesy of Peter - whacked him straight in the face.

"Shut up, Ned," Peter said.

"I can't believe it," Ned cried dramatically with the back of his forearm thrusted onto his forehead, he turned to Harry and pointed at Peter accusingly, "look Harry, your hero just assaulted my for no reason."

"I can't believe it either," Harry exclaimed with a hand placed over his heart in shock, "is Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man attacking innocent civilians?"

"What has the world come to?" Ron pitched in.

"Fight me," Peter said to the two wizards, his arms raised in a boxer's starting stance.

"And that, is the most accurate portrayal of Peter Parker ever," Ned quipped, which caused the other three boys to laugh.

"Don't underestimate me," Peter warned them, "I've got the power of God and anime on my side."

"Boys," MJ muttered, leaning against the head board of her bed as she flicked a page of the novel she was reading.

"Tell me about it," Hermione replied without looking up from her textbook.

"So," Ron began once the laughter had subsided, "what do you lot like to do?"

"Oh! I know!" Peter chirped as he raised his arm in the air, "let's play 'Never Have I Ever'. I'll start: never have I ever been grounded by my parents."

"All the time," Ned groaned, rolling his eyes as Harry and Ron looked at him quizzically, "he makes orphan jokes all the time."

"Wait, you're an orphan as well?" Ron exclaimed in disbelief, "So let me get this straight: you're an orphaned teenager with a hero complex and no self-preservation skills that tends to act recklessly to save everyone else and trouble just always seems to find you."

"And when his parents died, he was sent to live with his uncle and aunt. Only it was his father's brother instead of his mother's sister," Ned added, "plus, he never opens up whenever he's suffering and refuses to tell anyone about his nightmares."

"Bloody Hell," Ron whispered to himself as Harry turned to Peter and asked, "You have nightmares?"

"Kind of," Peter replied quietly, looking away so the issue was dropped. For now.

"So, you lot know a lot about us but Harry and Hermione are the only ones here that know about you," Ron stated, "personally, I'd like to get to know you as well."

"Do you want me to tell you who my favourite book character is?" Ned suggested.

"Go ahead," Ron shrugged.

"He's an amazing red- head known as Ronald Billius Weasley."

Ron's eyes widened as he stared at Ned as if he was an alien from another planet and he couldn't understand him at all.

"Wha- Me?!"

"Mmmhhmm," Ned hummed smugly and nodded.

"Why?!" Ron asked in complete confusion, "Why me? I mean it's Harry and Hermione that do everything. I mean, Harry's the one with brilliant leadership and is always ready to fight and Hermione's the smartest witch of our age."

"Because you're brilliant," Ned answered, "You sacrificed yourself to a giant chess set to protect Harry when you were in first year, you told a known murderer that he'd have to go through you if he wanted to hurt Harry, you literally let Harry practice the stunning charm on you so that he would be ready for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Ron, you are honestly one of the most important people in literary history."

"But I'm not all that," Ron said, looking away as his ears turned red, "Besides, I wasn't that great of a friend when I abandoned Harry."

"So what? You made a few mistakes: We all do! That's what makes us human. Well, all of us except Peter, who we all no is physically incapable of doing any wrong. Besides, at least you can actually help your best friend when he's in danger. Not everyone's lucky enough to say the same."

"Ned, you do help me," Peter said, "you’re my guy in the chair but more importantly you're my best friend. You always have my back for me when I need you during my patrols, you always stick up for me when Flash makes my life hell and then cheer me up afterwards, you always support me whenever I do anything that's not stupid, you always look after me when I'm not well or having a bad day and you're always ready to patch me up when I get hurt or be a shoulder to cry on or just listen to me when I need you to."

"Sometimes I feel that that's not enough," Ned whispered to himself but Peter heard anyway thanks to his enhanced senses.

"Ned, come on," Peter said in a placating tone, "it's not like I've died or anything." At that Ned became quiet and shared a look with MJ, "What? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Well, the thing is Peter-"

"Ned!" MJ hissed, "we promised Stark not to tell him."

"Not tell me what?" Peter asked suspiciously as he looked between his two best friend's, "what happened."

"You died!" Ned blurted out.

 

Silence.

 

"W-what?"

"Last week during your afternoon patrols, remember when you ran into a building because you sensed that there was a bomb?" Peter nodded slowly. "Well, it exploded and you used yourself as a shield and well, you got hurt, like, really badly so Mr Stark brought you to the MedBay and Michelle and I came 'cause we were so worried and there was so much blood. And then you flat lined," Ned choked out as tears ran down his face, "your heart just stopped and you stopped breathing and I was so scared. May tried to comfort me but she was crying as well. And-and-and we didn't know what to do because your hurt and the doctors were trying to get your heart working again and when you were able to wake up, the anaesthesia they gave wasn't strong enough so you were just screaming and crying and in so much pain and. I. Couldn't. Do. Anything. And do you know how I felt? I felt so useless. But when you woke up, you didn't remember anything so Mr Stark told us that it's best if we don't mention anything incase you get flash backs or anything. You might be forgotten but I don't think I ever will."

"Ned," Peter said, flabbergasted, as he cautiously walked towards Ned's bed. He sat down next to his best friend, who was currently wiping the moisture from his face, and placed a consoling hand on his shoulder, "I didn't know. I can't imagine how it would feel if I was in your shoes."

"I don't suppose you will take this as a sign to stop throwing yourself head first into danger."

"No can do," Peter replied with a slight smile, "It's my responsibility to look after the little guy. If I didn't do what I did, then lots of people could've died and it would've been my fault because I could've saved them but I didn't. I don't know if you've noticed but saving people's kind of my thing."

"Wow, you two are so similar," Ron said looking between the enhanced teenager and the Boy Who Lived, "always putting your own lives at risk to help others."

"Well, no life is worthless," Peter explained, "we're all human, aren't we. We've all got lives and families and talents and potential to make a difference. No life is worth more than another and nobody deserves to die."

"The problem with you, Peter, is that you think that everyone is naturally good," Ned stated.

"Because everyone is," Peter argued, "Don't you remember that video we watched during assembly a few years back with that experiment with those toddlers to see if they can tell the difference between right and wrong? Well, that proves that everyone has morals and a need to do good inside of them. I mean even Toomes was doing what he did because he wanted to look after his family. What I'm getting at is that everyone needs to be saved."*

"But who saves you?" Hermione countered. Everyone turned their heads to look at her, "if you're saving everyone, then who saves you?"

"Ned and I do," MJ answered, "we make sure that Parker knows he's not alone and we make sure to pull him back up when he's sunk too deep and that this idiot doesn't accidentally kill himself in the process."

"And for that, I'll be eternally grateful," Peter smiled.

"So will I," Harry added, "I don't know what I would've done without Ron and Hermione."

"Probably have gotten yourself killed during first year," Hermione suggested with a teasing smile.

"Or worse expelled," Ron smirked as Harry huffed a laugh.

"Oh for goodness sakes, Ronald," Hermione cried exasperatedly as her cheeks turned pink. All the boys broke out into laughter once more.

"Ah, the Golden Trio at its finest," Peter laughed.

"You know what," Ned said, "Even though there's a chance we could get killed by Death Eaters, I'm actually glad that we're here. I can finally see if my tumblr headcanons are true."

"Your what?" Ron asked. MJ raised her eyebrow in amusement.

"What he's trying to say is that he'd like for the three of you to tell him stories about yourself."

"Yeah," Peter agreed, "I mean, we know all about Harry. But most of that is only what's relevant to the plot. So while I don't think anything can beat 'Draco Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret' or Harry setting a boa constrictor loose in the London Zoo, I'd love to hear about your guys' lives." He noticed the odd look on Hermione's face. "What?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that you said 'relevant to the plot'. I suppose it's rather hard to get your head around the fact that you're a fictional character and a figment of someone else's imagination."

"Yeah, I get you. I'm still trying to come to terms with it myself. Trust me, it's going to keep me awake at night."

"Soooo stories?" Ned asked hopefully.

"Alright then," Ron said grinning, "Do you lot know about that time Neville had a plant that tried to kill everyone in the our dorm?"

 

*I actually watched a video like this back in primary school. It was during an assembly about morality and it showed these toddlers watching a clip of this 'bad square puppet' push a 'good triangle puppet' down a hill and were given a choice to choose between the two puppets to see if they can tell the difference between right and wrong and they all chose the good guy. I don't know why I'm telling you this...


	7. THE NIGHT-TIME CONVERSATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is set after Homecoming but before Infinity War. How does Peter and Tony know Strange, you ask. Well, let's just say they've crossed paths before.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'BY YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HE IS'?!" Tony Stark raged at the sorcerer who was looking far too calm in his opinion. He had come to pick up his mentee, who he does not see as a son at all (no matter what Pepper or Rhodey say), so that they could spend the rest of the day hanging around in the workshop, watching movies or do whatever enhanced spiderlings do when he was informed that said enhanced spiderling had disappeared.   
  
"Exactly, what I said the first three times, Stark," Strange snapped at the fuming billionaire, "Peter touched a stone that transported him and his friends to an alternate reality. To track his physical form down is near impossible."   
  
"WHY DID YOU EVEN PUT THAT GOD-FORSAKEN STONE IN THE SAME ROOM AS THREE TEENAGERS WHO ARE FAR TOO CURIOUS FOR THEIR OWN GOOD AND wait what do you mean by 'physical form'?" Tony trailed off from his rant as Stephen exhaled deeply with closed eyes and a tired expression.   
  
"As I was trying to say before you decided to interrupt, was that I am able to connect with his astral form, or soul, if you will. Once I locate that, I would be able to pinpoint exactly which universe he is in."   
  
"Great, Doc," Tony replied mock-cheerfully, "once you do that, all that we need to do next is call up Doctor Who and ask him if we could take his TARDIS for a spin."   
  
"Stark," Stephen drawled, glaring.   
  
"What," Tony snapped with a glower of his own, "the kids got school tomorrow and his aunt comes back to Queens as well and if she finds out I lost Peter because he went on some universe hopping adventure, the next time you'll hear of the name 'Tony Stark' will be at my funeral." His face paled as if he was having war flashbacks to the time May Parker found out about Peter's extra-curriculars. That woman can sure make your life flash before your eyes.    
  
"Of course, it may take a while to actually travel to the universe he is in," Strange said, "especially as there are so little scriptures; alternative realities are all very theoretical."   
  
Tony looked sceptic until he was suddenly hit by an idea, "Maybe on Earth it is."   
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Strange sighed in exasperation.   
  
"I'm just saying that we might be able to get a bit of help from a close friend of mine," Tony smirked as the crackling sound of a lightning bolt resonated through the room.   
  
  
  
..…................................................................................   
  
  
  
"And that's the story of how I found out that I could hold Thor's hammer," Peter finished as the Golden Trio burst into hysterics.   
  
"Oh, oh my Merlin," Ron wheezed, clutching his sides as tears of laughter streamed down his face, "that was hilarious."   
  
"But not as hilarious as the one where you and the Black Panther's sister teamed up with the God of Mischief to prank the Avengers," Harry added with every other word punctuated with giggles.   
  
"I may have lost my lab privileges for three days but the look on Mr Stark's face when he realised that F.R.I.D.A.Y was programed to only respond in vines was totally worth it," Peter stated, grinning at the memory.   
  
"But you guys have some pretty awesome stories yourself," Ned pointed out, "I mean the one where Fred and George charmed all of the cutlery in the Great Hall to start singing 'Be Our Guest' was incredible."   
  
"Or the one where all of the half-bloods and muggleborns spent an entire day speaking in Pig Latin," Peter added, "although, the 'Great Hogwarts Food Fight of 1995' is my personal favourite. They're banned in the tower."   
  
"Yeah," Ned said, "only because you always cheat by using your spidey-sense to dodge everything. And you always stick to the ceiling as well."   
  
"Also, I would just like to add," Ron began, turning his head towards MJ, "you scare me."   
  
MJ narrowed her eyes and then tilted her head, as if she was contemplating her answer, before fixing him with an intense glare for a few seconds then shrugged and went back to her book, "Good."   
  
Hermione glanced at the clock, "I think that we should go to bed now."   
  
All the boys groaned in unison.   
  
"Why 'Mione," Ron whined, "it's not like we're going to lessons anyway."   
  
"Because Ronald," Hermione countered, "we'll have to wake up early incase the professors find a solution and, knowing you boys, if you stay up any later, you'll probably sleep the entire day."   
  
"What, and miss out hanging around with these lot," Ron asked incredulously, Hermione sent him a look, "alright, alright, we'll head in."   
  
They all went to their respective beds, having already changed into pyjamas earlier during their storytelling session. Just as Peter's head fell onto the soft pillow and sleep began to overcome him, through his drowsiness, he heard a voice say "Nox."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ "Kill the spare!" _ __   
__   
_ "NO!" _ __   
__   
_ Harry scrambled his way to Cedric's cold, lifeless body, "C'mon Cedric, don't be dead. C'mon no, CEDRIC PLEASE!" _ __   
__   
_ "He won't wake up, Potter," snarled Voldemort, blood red eyes glinting in delight at Harry's fear, "not thanks to you." _ __   
__   
_ "What," Harry gasped, "No, I didn't-" _ __   
__   
_ "Tell me, Potter," Voldemort hissed, "how many more people will die for you?" _ __   
__   
_ The fog around the graveyard cleared to reveal Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny standing with masked Death Eaters holding wands at their necks. _ __   
__   
_ "How many more will suffer for you." _ __   
__   
_ "OI, no-nose," Ron exclaimed, "if you want to kill Harry, you'd have to get through me first." _ __   
__   
_ The Dark Lord waved his hand towards the red-head in a bored manner, as if saying 'go on'. _ __   
__   
_ Ron's face twisted in pain as he fell to the floor with an agonising strangled scream, his limbs writhing in agony, an exact re-enactment of the tortured spider on Moody's - well, Barty Crouch Jr's - desk, before going completely still, his eyes turning glassy and his face white. Hermione screamed "RON!" at the sight of his corpse. _ __   
  
  
Harry woke up with a start, perspiration streaming down his face. Panting, he clutched onto the bedframe and shakily pulled himself out of bed. After thrusting his glasses onto his face, he swiftly and silently made his way into the bathroom. He splashed water onto is face before taking in his haggard reflection. 'God, I'm so pathetic,' he thought.   
  


“Bad dream?” a soft voice called out to him in concern, which caused Harry to jump back in shock and immediately turn towards the voice with his wand stretched out and his heart in his mouth. Wide, tear-stained emerald eyes met with large chocolate ones. Standing awkwardly at the bathroom doorway was Peter Parker, an actual superhero that he spent his childhood looking up to, fiddling with the too-long-for-his-arms linen sleeve of his Spider-Man pyjama shirt - oh, that caused more than a few sniggers when he came out of the bathroom dressed in those. The wizard untensed, but not entirely, and slowly lowered his wand.   
  
“Uh, yeah, I mean, um, yeah,” Harry whispered, trailing of at the end, so that he didn’t wake any of the other occupants - not that he needed to speak loudly anyways, considering who he was talking to. “I’m sorry. I, um, didn’t mean to wake you.”   
  
“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Peter replied, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m a really light sleeper. Kind of side affect of being bitten by a radioactive spider.”   
  
“Right, well, I suppose it is,” Harry responded, “Not that I’d know. I mean, I can guess.”  _ Honestly, Potter. Can you be anymore awkward? _ __   
  
Peter hummed in agreement.   
  
“It was about Cedric, wasn’t it?” He asked quietly, averting his gaze to the wooden floor.    
  
“What,” Harry responded in confusion before adding, “oh, yeah, but how did you-“ he cut himself off when he realised that of course Peter knew about that - he knows everything about Harry the same way knew everything about him. It’s strange to think about really, that they’re perfect strangers, never met each other before, yet they know every single detail about the other.    
  
“You shouldn’t blame yourself y’know,” Peter said, “it wasn’t your fault.”   
  
“But it is,” Harry argued, “I could’ve done something. It was me that Voldemort wanted, not him.”   
  
“Yeah, I get what you mean,” the other conceded, “If I did something, Ben would still be here.”   
  
“Peter, you shouldn’t say that,” Harry scolded lightly, “It was not you that killed your uncle. It was a mugger that shot him.”   
  
“But I just stood there when he was shot. I already had my powers, I could’ve pushed him out of the way, or jumped in front of him, or-or anything instead of just standing there and watching him die. That’s something that will always be true.”   
  
“That’s how I feel with Cedric. Do you know what Voldemort said before he died: ‘Kill the spare’ - the spare. The only reason that he was killed was because he wasn’t me,” Harry’s voice was getting louder as he spoke. Peter’s head snapped towards the direction of his sleeping peers when he heard a slight disturbance but Harry noted that it was just Ron turning over in bed, mumbling about tap-dancing spiders. He sighed, “God, I hate it.”   
  
“Me,” he clarified when Peter looked at him and tilted his head in puzzlement, “being The Boy Who Lived. Everyone I know suffers in some way: my parents, Ginny, Cedric, who knows who else will later on. Even people who agree with me are being punished,” he rubbed against the makeshift bandage on his scarred hand, “what’s the point of being the Boy Who Lived if everyone else has to die?”   
  
“It’s same thing with me,” Peter replied, “I have a thing with ruining lives as well.”   
  
“That’s not true.”   
  
“Yes. Yes, it is. It’s because of me that Ben died and now May’s all alone. It’s because of me that Liz had to leave and move to Oregon. It’s because of me that people could’ve died when the Staten Island Ferry split. It’s because of me that Ned and MJ are always worrying about me and it’s because of me that we’re all stuck here in here in the first place!”   
  
They both stood there in silence for a while, before Harry began to laugh softly under his breath.   
  
“What?” Peter asked.   
  
“Look at us,” he replied, gesturing between the two of them, “we make a right pair, don’t we?”   
  
“Yep,” Peter said, nodding his head and popping the p, “teenage orphans with guilt-complexes the size of Jupiter.”   
  
“I don’t know how our friends deal with us.”   
  
“Neither do I. I’m just so lucky to have them.” He paused, “I think we should head back before one of them notices that we’re gone and think that we’ve gotten ourselves killed in the Forbidden Forest or something.”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
Just as Peter turned to leave, he was stopped by Harry’s voice calling his name quietly. When he looked at him, Harry asked, “So, these ... books. Do they tell you everything?”   
  
“Well, most things,” Peter shrugged.   
  
“So, do they tell you about the future? About the war?”   
  
Harry looked at Peter with such an intense gaze, green eyes almost glowing in the faint moonlight, that he couldn’t look away, “About my future?”   
  
“Umm.” Peter hesitated. He could tell him everything about the future, about how he’ll win the war and get married. How he’ll have four children - but only three of them biologically because of course he considers Teddy Lupin a son - about how he’ll stand on platform nine and three quarters nineteen years after he defeated Voldemort, not as a student, but as a proud, yet war-hardened, father who’ll comfort his youngest son when he’s scared of ending up in Slytherin. He could tell him all of that but...   
  
“What about mine?” He found himself saying instead, “You know about my past, do those comic books tell you my future? Do I get married, have a family?”   
  
_ Do I manage to live being Spider-Man, or do I constantly put myself and everyone I love in danger?  _ __   
  
Harry paused, thinking of Gwen Stacy, the girl who Peter wasn’t fast enough to catch, MJ, the girl Peter decided to spend the rest of his life with, and May - both the aunt who had to raise him all by himself, and the daughter that Peter wanted to raise but never had the chance to. But then again, it was clear that wherever this Peter Parker came from wasn’t exactly like the comics he read back in primary school.   
  
“I think it’s best that we don’t say anything,” Peter stated with a strange mixture of certainty and nervousness.   
  
“Yeah, you’re right,” Harry conceded. He was silent for a bit.   
  
“You know, we had Spider-Man comic books in my primary school library. I used to read them all the time, thinking that he was amazing - dedicating his life saving people and never getting any recognition for it. His entire life was one trauma after the other yet he continued to spend his life looking out for the others, putting others before him. I used to sit there thinking that he was a hero.”   
  
Peter looked at him, collected his thoughts and said, “That’s what Harry Potter was to me. He was this brave wizard who could do anything even when everyone hated him. Ben and May would read me the stories during my bedtime and I would just think that he was the bravest person ever - well, after Iron-man and the Avengers, of course.”   
  
The two of them stood in silence for a while before Harry said, “Goodnight Peter.”   
  
“Goodnight Harry.”   
  
....   
  
“Oh, wait, Harry.”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“You might want to tell someone about those nightmares. I’m probably a big hypocrite by saying this but it might help.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that the first issue of The Spectacular Spider-Girl (Peter’s daughter May ‘Mayday’ Parker) was released in 1998 as well as her debut in Spider-Man #418. But just for plot purposes, let it happen.  
> For those of you that haven’t read the comics or don’t know: May Parker was kidnapped, under orders of Norman Osborn, when she was just born after Mary Jane Parker gave birth to her. Peter and MJ were told that the baby was a stillborn and had no idea that the nurse was working under the Green Goblin. May was then killed by her kidnapper.   
> The Spectacular Spider-Girl series is basically an AU spin-off of what would’ve happened if May survived the kidnapping, where she grows up, gets spidey powers and fights crime like her dad. (I honestly love her so much)


	8. THE CALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guys I'm soooo sorry. My GCSEs finished mid-June and then I got a huge writing block so I took a hiatus but that's over so now I'm back baby!
> 
> Yes, I watched Endgame. My dad and I were in the cinema the night it was released and I absolutely hated it. Like it's an alright movie on it's own and props to you guys that enjoyed it but even thinking about it makes me so mad, sad and confused that I almost want to quit the MCU and Irondad fandom (but I can't because I'm just so heavily emotionally invested). Like I couldn't even bring myself to watch Far From Home, which I spent all year (since Tom Holland revealed that Homecoming was going to get a sequel) wanting to see. If you guys have any thoughts you want to scream about your more than welcome to scream into the void/ comment section.   
> Anyways, onto the story...

"Thor!" Tony called, stepping through one of Stephen's glowing golden portals (that may have taken much longer for the sorcerer to convince the engineer to use than said sorcerer's sanity could hope for) into the common room. Lounging on the sofa was the God of Thunder himself, dressed in his Asgardian battle armour, watching a movie on the large TV screen. His face lit up at the sight of his fellow Avenger.

 

"Friend Anthony!" He called heartily, waving his hand enthusiastically "it truly is a pleasure to see you once more."

 

"Don't think my bank account would say the same, Point Break," Tony replied, an eyebrow raised pointedly at the two empty poptart boxes that lay discarded at the blond's feet. "Actually, Gandalf over here and I need some help."

 

"Well I would certainly be glad to assist you."

 

"Actually, we need Loki," Stephen stated.

 

“Yes?,” drawled a low British-sounding voice. Both Tony and Stephen turned to look at the source of the voice to see Loki laying on a couch with his legs hanging over one arm rest and his back supported by the other. With his flowing emerald robe with golden embellishments, perfectly manicured black nails, golden bracelets and sleek black hair draped over his shoulders he looked like something out of a Renaissance painting - if you were to ignore the Starbucks cup he held in one hand and Starkphone he held in the other.

 

Tony and Stephen blinked at him. Loki raised an eyebrow at them as he took another sip from the straw of his drink.

 

"I have many questions," Tony said to no one in particular. He shook his head before clearing his throat, "We need to talk to you."

 

“What have I done now?"

 

"Believe it or not, Reindeer Games, for once you are not in trouble. We need your help to find Peter."

 

"Spider child?" Both Odinson brothers said at once.

 

"Has young Parker been kidnapped? I swear by the Allfather whoever so harms a hair on his head shall face the wrath of Thor." The God in question yelled, Mjolnir held in the air as his electric blue eyes blazed in fury.

 

"No Thor, Peter hasn't been kidnapped," Stephen deadpanned as his face held the expression of a man who was completely done with life.

 

"He just decided to take an alternative universe soul searching bff bonding trip. On a school night no less," Tony explained.

 

"He travelled to another universe?" Loki asked, "impressive for a child his age."

 

"What the hell do you mean?! It's not impressive at all! He is going to be so grounded after this that gravity is going to be jealous."

 

"Don't worry, Stark. I'll locate your son," he rolled his eyes as Tony started loudly stating that Peter Parker was not his son, "As although your frustration is highly amusing, I happen to possess a ... fondness for the child and would very much like him out of harm's way."

 

"Strange has said that he'd be able to locate Peter's soul but that it would be near impossible to actually travel to the universe he's in."

 

"Honestly Stark, I'm offended that you consider my talents on par with this Midgardian sorcerer."

 

Strange scoffed and rolled his eyes as Tony asked, "So you'd be able to bring him back right now?"

 

"Patience," Loki drawled, standing up and dusting his robes, vanishing his phone and drink with a flourish of his hand, "It would take some time before we are able to actually travel there, considering that I would need the aid of the tesseract (he ignored the trio's shout of "Tesseract!") however I would be able to contact him."

 

"Contact him?"

 

"Of course. Unless you wouldn't want to question your son about his welfare."

 

"He's not my -"

 

....

 

 

 

"So Glasses, what did you and Parker talk about last night?" MJ asked Harry offhandedly as the rest of them waited for Peter to finish getting dressed. The sun had risen long ago and the six teenagers had been taking turns in using the bathrooms to have a shower and change before they came up with a plan for the day. This did take a while considering that four boys had to share one bathroom whilst there were only two girls.

 

Harry could only look at her before stuttering, "What I- what?"

 

MJ rolled her eyes before continuing, "You both had this look on your faces when we woke you like you had this deep heartfelt moment between the two of you. You looked at each other either like you had both confessed your undying love for each other and then made out in one of the bathrooms or you both had shared some deep personal orphan advice and knowing Parker's history of avoiding deep personal questions I'm going to assume the former so I have only one question - is he a good kisser?"

 

Harry immediately turned red as Hermione, Ron and Ned raised their eyebrows. "What! No-I! That's not what happened!"

 

"So you admit that the two of you spoke last night," Ned pointed out.

 

"Yes. He told me stuff and I told him stuff back."

 

"Well, Harry," Hermione said slowly, as if talking to a toddler, "that's what having a conversation is."

 

Just then the door opened to reveal a newly dressed Peter Parker.

 

"'Sup guys."

 

"Hey Peter," Ned replied, "I'm guessing you heard that."

 

Before Peter could open his mouth his phone started ringing, the Star Wars theme song filling the room. Everyone immediately looked at each other then at Peter, who had run to his bedside drawer to find his phone which had some sort of greeny-golden glowy mist surrounding it. Just then a voice called out...

 

"PETER! Are you there, kid?"

 

"M-Mr Stark? Is that you?"

 

"Yeah, kid, it's me. Are you, Ted and MJ alright?"

 

"Yeah, yeah we're fine. Really fine actually."

 

"Hello, Mr Iron-Man sir," Ned called enthusiastically.

 

"'Sup Stark," MJ nodded.

 

"Are you sure that you're alright Peter? I can't access Karen's vitals so I really need you to be honest about your physical well being for once in your life."

 

Peter could tell that the man was worried. He only ever calls him 'Peter' when the situation is really serious - it's always otherwise something along the lines of 'Pete', 'Underoos', 'Reason why I have grey hair' or (to his complete embarrassment) 'Spider-Baby'.

 

"Yeah, Mr Stark. I'm fine I swear."

 

He heard an audible sigh.

 

"For the sake of my heart condition, I'm gonna believe you, kid. Just to let you know in advance: you are so grounded right now."

 

Ignoring Ned's "I thought you said Mr Stark wasn't your dad" Peter frantically said, "What do you mean grounded?"

 

"What I mean Mr Parker," Tony drawled from the other end, "is that the moment you get back here, Spider-Man is going on a two week vacation."

 

"What! No - I - C'mon Mr Stark! Like I know it was a bad idea to touch the stone but at least I'm safe, y'know. I mean, imagine all of the other universes we could've ended up in. Like I couldn't gone to a reality where I'm a ballet dancer like Miss Romanoff, or I go whale hunting with like Thor, or or I have a younger brother and crazy dad that tries to kill us and I fall into the ice like Captain America. Or maybe MJ ran away or joined the circus to be a trapeze artist - that would be really weird."

 

"True," Ned agreed, looking at MJ as she rolled her eyes.

 

"Or maybe," Tony said, his voice showing hints of amusement, "there's a universe where Pokémon exist, or I'm dating your unusually attractive aunt, or Nat and I have given up being Avengers and open up a restaurant, or there's a universe out there where everything's the same but you're British. That's the thing with alternate universes, Pete - they're kind of infinite. Meaning that the chance of finding you is one to infinity. You're so lucky Thor and his much more attractive brother are here otherwise Dr No-Fun over here would've taken weeks to find you."

 

"Thor and Loki are there!" Peter and Ned exclaimed in unison as MJ scoffed, "Parker? British? He's definitely weird enough to be," (no offense to anyone British - I've live here all my life and it's fun talking to my American friend about the differences in cultures) to which the two wizards and witch gave her offended looks.

 

"Parker," Strangers no-nonsense voice cut in, "you wouldn't happen to tell us what the universe you're in is like."

 

"Well yeah, Dr Strange, sir," Peter said looking around the room and the Golden Trio, "but I don't think you'd believe me. I wouldn't believe me if I were in your shoes."

 

"Kid," that was Tony again, "I'm currently watching a Norse God from another planet finish off a Starbucks cappuccino whilst his brother eats all of the poptarts in my tower which I entered through a portal made by a sorcerer as I talk to a teenager who can crawl up walls who has travelled to an alternate universe. There is nothing on Earth that can faze now."

 

"Okay, well, here goes," Peter took a breathe as he looked at everyone else then said, "Hogwarts is real."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I have no idea about the rules of magic or interdimensional travel but I do know that the Tesseract is involved so I'll try to do the best I can.


End file.
